Channel Chasers/References
*''Dragon Ball, ''Gundam and Pokémon - "Maho Mushi" (Channel 297) *''Rugrats'' - "Carpet Critters" (Channel 2) *''The Jetsons'' and The Sopranos - "The Futurellis" (Channel 1) *''Jonny Quest'' - "Jonny Hunt" (Channel 4) *''Speed Racer'' - "Go Go Racer" (Channel 193) *''Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids'' - "Heavy Hal" (Channel 3) *''Batman: The Animated Series'' - "Blackbird and Sparrow" (Channel 195) *''Strawberry Shortcake'' - "Paula Poundcake" (Channel 50) *''WWE Friday Night SmackDown'' - "Politically Inaccurate Smashdown" (no channel number) *''Wheel of Fortune'' - "The Million Dollar Spin" (no channel number) *''Tom and Jerry'' - "Ted & Jimmy" (Channel 291) *''Blue's Clues'' - "Clint's Hints" (Channel 290) *''Sesame Street'' - "Poppyseed Avenue" (Channel 295) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' - "Adolescent Genetically Modified Karate Cows" (Channel 297) *''Peanuts'' - "Walnuts" (Channel 190) *''Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer, ''Olive, The Other Reindeer and Frosty the Snowman (Channel 293) *''Looney Tunes'' and Merrie Melodies - "Rabid Rabbit" - (Channel 292) *''The Flintstones'' - "The Meatflints" (The Turnstones) (Channel 192) *''Space Ghost'' - "Space Spectre" (Channel 191) *''The Simpsons'' - "The Feldmans" (Channel 294) *''Scooby-Doo'' - "Snooper Dog and the Clue Crew" (Channel 194) *''The History Channel'' - "Biographical Channel" (Channel 298) *''Three's Company'' - When Cosmo and Wanda run after Timmy around the sofa. *''Barney & Friends'' - When a purple dinosaur hugs Timmy. *''Happy Days'' - When Timmy jumps on water skis over a shark, it's a reference of an episode of Happy Days, where the character Fronzie does the same. This scene of Happy Days also gave the name to the expression "jump the shark" that means the point when something absurd happens in a plot of a TV show. *''Late Show Top Ten List'' - When Timmy writes top ten "To Do" list, it's a reference for the regular segment of Late Show With David Letterman called "Top Ten Lists" *''Wheel of Fortune'' - When Timmy chooses the letter "E" to complete the word "T-I-M-M-Y T-U-R-N-_-R". *''Saturday Night Live'' - When Timmy,Cosmo and Wanda say "Saturday Night Comedy". *''Friends'' - When Timmy is inside a cup of coffee with three guys and three girls, that people with him are, from left to right, animated versions of Ross (David Schwimmer), Joey (Matt LeBlanc), Chandler (Matthew Perry), Monica (Courteney Cox), Phoebe (Lisa Kudrow) and Rachel (Jeniffer Anniston), the character of Friends. The cup of coffee is because on Friends, the characters always hang out on a coffee shop called Central Perk. *''American Idol'' - When Timmy is a judge of a singer competition and a shark eats a competitor. Also, he looks like Simon Cowell. *''Diff'rent Strokes'' - When Timmy says he can hang with other "two-foot kids", and an African-American kid says "hey, what are you talking about?". This kid is actually Arnold Jackson, character from "Diff'rent Strokes", portrayed by Gary Coleman, whose catchphrase was "What'chu talkin' about, Willis?". *''CNN World News'' - When Timmy,Cosmo and Wanda are under-nourished African kids being filmed by America camera-men. from The Simpsons original series and his parody from The Fairly OddParents series, The Feldmans]] * - When Timmy Turner writes "This is the sincerest form of flattery" on the chalkboard, he does it in a similar style Bart Simpson does the chalkboard gag. (The only difference is that Timmy writes with right hand, unlike Bart, who writes with left hand). **The fact Butch Hartman does this is because he is a fan of The Simpsons. *''20th Century Fox'' and Fox Broadcasting Company - Before Timmy goes to TV after being in The Feldmans, Timmy says: "It's this channel, it makes all of the adults more stupid". **Considering what Fox Network is doing to their own shows today, such as Family Guy's episode "Fresh Heir" which involves incest, Channel Chasers might have forshadowed this... not just on the Network, but on real-life as well. ***Fox is the network where The Simpsons is aired. *'' '' - "Deep Toot" is a reference to the informant who provided information to bring down . *'' '' - During the final fight in "Maho Mushi", Timmy cries "Miyazaki" when charging at Vicky. *'' '' - During the "Maho Mushi" fight scene, Vicky shouts "Kurosawa" as she attacks Timmy. *'' '' - Dictator Vicky's uniform in the future has some similarities to those worn by Adolf Hitler and other military dictators. * - Timmy's attire in "Maho Mushi" resembles that of Kid Goku and Vicky's attire resembles that of Piccolo. ** Future Timmy going back in time to warn Timmy about Vicky could be a reference to when Future Trunks goes back in time to warn Goku about the androids. * Butch Hartman - When Timmy and Vicky are climbing up the credits, you can see that the climb Butch Hartman's name in one part. * - The way Vicky took a picture of Timmy miserable was very similar to how Squidward took a picture of SpongeBob miserable in Christmas Who. * - While holding a V, Vicky says "Today's show has been brought to you by the letter V!". This sequence is a reference to that show. The show's parody was even called "Poppyseed Avenue". *'' '' - Rabid Rabbit is a spoof of the show. Also, at the end of the episode Cosmo references Porky Pig infamous saying "Th-th-th-th-that's All Folks". * The Birds and the Bees - When Cosmo says "You see, when a mommy fairy and a daddy fairy love each other very much...", he was referring to the childhood talk about "where babies come from". * "speed chase?" This is a reference to the Ford Bronco Chase. * This is the second time that Cosmo becomes Timmy Turner. The first was in "A Mile in My Shoes". * Alec Baldwin guest starring in this movie as the voice of the older Timmy. * During the Fairly OddParents 7-7-07 Greatest Wish Marathon, Channel Chasers was ranked as the number one wish. * The younger versions of the characters have four fingers but their older selves have five fingers. * As stated above, many of the shows in this special are spoofs of Cartoon Network shows (such as Johnny Quest, The Flintstones, Scooby Doo, and more). * It's the previously of the episode Homewrecker. * The song If I Lived In TV was cut from the film and featured as a bonus on the DVD. * This is the sixth time Timmy in a transformed state is shown and the third time he is transformed more than once. * Mr. Turner whistled part of the Fairly OddParents after he giggled the second about the name Deep Toot. * The name "Maho Mushi" and its Japanese writing マホムシ are presumably taken from the Japanese Snake named Mamushi, Japanese original name Nihon mamushi (ニホンマムシ) or the word Mamushi (マムシ) meaning Adder used in electronic work. The words Maho (マホ) and Mushi (ムシ) neither single nor together written has any meaning. * This film, "The Big Superhero Wish!", "Fairly Odd Baby", "The Fairly Oddlympics", "Grow Up, Timmy Turner!" and "A Fairly Odd Christmas" are so-far the only episodes to use live action. *Apparently according to Cosmo, fairies do not have to worry about loss of oxygen in space because they are magic. * At the end credits of Adolescent genetically altered karate cows the TV guide displays "Maho Mushi" on channel 298 though "Maho Mushi" appears on Channel 297. The next scene shows the correct broadcast order. *The Magic TV Remote that caused the trouble throughout this special is later seen in "Timmy's Secret Wish" as one of many items or wishes that were unwished by Timmy Turner and brought to the land of Hocus Poconos, where the wishes of godchildren who have lost their godparents go. The remote itself is not used however, and it is unclear what color it was since the environment of Hocus Poconus is black and white. *It is revealed that when a godchild is grown up their fairies leave them, however out of all known things so far that would cause a godchild to lose their godparents, this is the most peaceful method for a godchild to lose their godparents. *Out of every episode in the series, this episode has the most parodies/references. *There are pictures of the show's production staff in one of the TVs in the Dimmsdale TV universe, including Bob Boyle. *If Tammy and Tommy are 10 in the future scene, that means they were born in 2012. *The Crimson Chin appears a lot when Timmy is talking about his parents after he defeated Vicky. *This is the only film where Jorgen Von Strangle is not present. *Cosmo says, "Uh, you know there are easier ways to get on TV. Have you ever considered a slow- *When Timmy is flying through the TV cubes for the first time, there is a monkey with a space helmet on one, this might have been foreshadowing to the "Space Spectre" part of the episode. *A scene from at least one episode from every season up to this episode was featured, except Season 2, unless at least one of the crowd scenes was of Boys in the Band. *Power Pals! - Numerous characters from the Powers Pals appear on TV cubes. This makes sense because they have a narrator in that episode and so it is probably a show. *Odd Ball - **Doug Dimmadome eating the blubber nuggets is seen in two of the TV cubes. **The scene where the ball is being held off by ropes is one one of the TV cubes. **A scene with two basketball players is featured on a TV cube. **An image with Wanda being a basketball is shown on a TV cube. **Another image from the episode is shown on a TV cube. **Two images of the coach is featured on two different TV cubes. **An image of the scoreboard is featured on a TV cube. **These makes sense because the games that were being played were probably filmed. *Spaced Out - **The scene where Crash Nebula is about to blast the aliens was seen on one of the cubes. **The scene where one of the humans gets a straw put in his head is seen on a cube. **The scene where the humans are tied up appear on the cubes. **This makes sense because this was something that Timmy, A.J., and Chester were watching. *Movie Magic - **When Timmy goes to channel 1, there is a TV cube with the Pilot from the Star Wars part of the episode. This makes no sense because it features the original pilot, which Timmy replaced. There is no way for anyone to have footage of him. **There are three TV cubes with the movie that Tad and Chad made. This makes sense because a channel could just be airing it. However, since it was a very long movie, it is unlikely that the channel would play it. It is possible that the channel shortened. **An image from Timmy's movie that he submitted to the Dimmy Awards was shown on a TV cube. This makes sense because the channel was probably playing it. **An image from Timmy's movie that he did not submit to the Dimmy Awards was shown on a TV cube. It is possible that he sold the film. **The scene where the Dimmy is shown is featured on three of the TV Cubes. This is possible because the channel may have been playing the Dmmy Awards. *The scene with the Death Star is featured on a TV cube. This is impossible because it was not being filmed. *Odd Jobs - **The space shuttle from this episode was seen on a TV cube. This makes a little sense because it was filmed by Chet Ubetcha's cameraman. The problem with this is that they would probably not air it more than once. **The shuttle seen at the Career Day presentation was shown. **The race car driver from the Career Day presentation was shown. **These are unlikely that this would have been filmed for TV, but still possible. **An angry face of the Wrestler from this episode was shown. **Another image from the fight is shown. **These makes sense because the fight was probably filmed. *Abra-Catastrophe! - **On one of the TV cubes, there are two images of the prisoners in the Chimpsdale Mountain prison. **On one of the TV cubes, there is an image of the ape version of the Sphinx. **On one of the TV cubes, there is an image of the ape version of the Lincoln memorial. **On one of the TV cubes, there is an image of the ape version of London. **These are impossible because it was an alternate universe. **The Scene where the Lincoln Memorial is about to be turned into the chimp statue appears on two TV cube. **An image of the Golden Gate Bridge before it is turned into the banana form appears on a TV cubes. **An image of London before it is Chimpified appears on a TV cube. **This makes sense because it could just be an image of the places. **On two of the TV cubes, there is an image Timmy in his outfit when he is in space, but before he puts on the helmet. **This is impossible because there could not be a camera and it was an alternate universe. **On one of the TV cubes, there was an image of two apes from the scene where they give A.J. a thumbs up at school. **One of the cubes features a street in Chimpsdale. **An image of an ape from Chimpsdale was featured on a TV cube. **An image of the Ape Construction workers is featured on a TV cube. **These are impossible because there was probably not a camera and it was an alternate universe. **two images of the Fairy Scrambling Scene appears on a total of three the TV Cubes. **An image of Fairy Cowlick Jr. playing the piano appears on one of the TV cubes. **An image of the Fairy who told Jorgen about Mr. Crocker capturing Wanda appears on a TV cube. **These are impossible because fairies should not be on a human TV. **Three of the TV cubes features Butch Hartman's animated cameo. This is possible because it could have been filmed. **The Scene where the two men asking about the "Crocker" are about to be turned into Crocker slaves is featured on on the TV cubes. It is unlikely because there probably was not a camera. **An image from the Star Wars, Spider-man, and Jurassic Park parody dreams appear on TV Cubes. This is impossible because it is impossible to film dreams, especially ones created by fairies. **An image of Bippy was on the muffin pile is shown on a TV cube. It is almost impossible that this was filmed. **The Sphinx being alive was featured on a TV cube. **The men playing tic-tac-toe on the Sphinx is featured on a TV cube. **The scene where the sphinx is being taken control of my Cosmo and Wanda's Magic is shown. **These are impossible because TVs were not invented at that point. *? - One of the TV Cubes features Chet Ubetcha. This could just be his broadcast. *The Chrimson Chin from Several episodes appear on TV cubes. Unless there was an animated Crimson Chin Cartoon based on the comics, this impossible to be featured. *Many movies and episodes that take place after Poof was born contradict some elements of the future seen in Channel Chasers. Poof's birth itself, Timmy's year of losing his fairies, the exact age of Timmy's kids, and some other minor details throw Channel Chasers and its ending into question. However, there is no real indication that anything has been retconned, and more interestingly the Magic TV Remote reappeared in a Season 8 episode. *The Fairly Odd Movie arguably answers the question of the mother of Timmy's children as being Tootie. As mentioned above, some elements of the movie contradict Channel Chasers, such as exactly when Timmy lost his fairies, but the website of the movie itself indicated that Tootie wants to name her first child Tammy or Tommy, a direct reference to the ending of Channel Chasers. Even after the live action movie, the creators have still avoided speaking on this issue directly and insist the viewers deduce it for themselves. *Timmy's transformation into a fairy at the end of A Fairly Odd Summer contradicts his human adulthood in the good future of this movie. * Timmy said that he doesn't want to leave a place where the scene is always used and used again but in his real world the buildings are always replayed. * Its not known how, or if, Vicky used the remote to return to her normal age. After she wins the contest money, she appears to be sixteen again in some scenes and eighteen in others but its hard to tell. She would definitely be sixteen after Timmy wished everything back to normal though. * Why did Future Vicky want to send someone back in time? She learned of a resistance against her having a plan to change the past, but once she secured the time travel belt from A.J. she should have had no reason to her minion back in time as there is nobody left to stop her (that she was aware of). Adult Timmy's explanation to his younger self on why he joined Vicky's forces as a double agent to a time travel scheme makes no sense. The only possible explanation was that while undercover, he lied to Vicky that the adult Timmy (himself) had went back in time through unknown reasons to try to change the past and prevent this future from happening. Another explanation is that Vicky to sent older Timmy in the past to destroy Timmy, so he couldn't stop it. * Timmy claims that if Vicky was fired then he would lose Cosmo and Wanda. This is not completely true as people like Crocker, Francis, and many other villains will continue to make Timmy's life miserable. * In one scene Vicky and Tootie's Dad's tie is white. * When Vicky's Mother proceeds to kick Mr. and Mrs. Turner out of her home, a picture of baby Vicky is hanging behind her. In the picture, baby Vicky's eyes are purple instead of her normal pink. * In the felt puppet sequence, Timmy and the others are seen jumping through a TV screen. When Adult Timmy and Vicky jump into the screen, a human hand can be seen pulling in the puppets. (Note: This may have been intentionally sloppy for humorous effect.) * In the same scene, when Timmy jumped through the TV the TV was back to normal after Vicky jumped through the TV. * Vicky managed to win a contest show, on the TV, using one of the magical remotes, even though Da Rules clearly states that magic can't be used to win a contest. (Note: Vicky did not actually win the contest, she used the remote to swap places with the winner Jerry and to age herself up so she would be old enough to participate.) * When Timmy and Vicky fought during "Maho Mushi", Both Timmy's hat tip and Vicky's hair were cut off. when growing muscles, the missing piece of Timmy's hat and Vicky's hair returned, then disappeared again. * All of the future-timeline characters have five fingers as opposed to the four that FOP characters normally have. * It is unknown Timmy has his age on his T-Shirt as he aged. * It is unknown why Mr. Turner's hair appears when he came back to the room. He went bald after pulling his hair out very hard while he was in Timmy's room. Though he may have put on a wig on an off-screen part, and his hair may have grown back after this episode. * It is unkown how the Turner house appear with a roof after Timmy used the rocket launcher he got from television to blow the roof off. Timmy could have wished it fixed. * It is unknown how the Dinkleberg house appears built after Mr. and Mrs. Turner acted in a nuclear explosion. It could be because Timmy's parents never blew up the house since they saw that Timmy ran away before they could fire. * It is unknown how the Turner house appears clean after Vicky trashed the Turner house. Timmy may have asked Cosmo and Wanda to wish it was clean and rebuilt as an off-screen part. * It is unknown how there could be a voice recording of Adam West on a fairy cab. Humans without fairies are not allowed to interact with fairies. ** One possibility is that Jorgen erased Adam West's memory after the recording. ** Another possibility is that the fairies did something like Cosmo did to Britney Britney in Truth Or Cosmoquences. * When Timmy looks at Cosmo and Wanda after he ages himself up to fifteen, Wanda's hair is a darker shade of pink. * It is unknown how the remote works in the real world towards the end of the episode. Although, since it is magic that may have something to do with it. *Some of the TV Cubes don't have anything on them. * When Cosmo disguises himself as Timmy to fool Vicky, it takes a while for the transformation to complete, and he retains his green eye pupils. However, in other episodes when he has impersonated Timmy (usually only his head), he can instantly poof into the form and have blue pupils like the real Timmy does. Additionally, Cosmo still has his real voice, though when he impersonated Timmy in Information Stupor Highway, he was also able to flawlessly imitate Timmy's voice as well. Category:References Category:Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Specials